Le malentendu
by littlesitter
Summary: O.S à la suite de l'épisode 3x17. Brittany va découvrir la photo de Rachel dans le casier de Santana et va mal l'interpréter.


**Bonjours à tous me revoilà avec un petit O.S qui ma trotter un bon bout de temps avant que je décide de l'écrire. Je sais que je suis en retard dans mes autre fictions mais bon je n'est pas pu m'en empêcher. **

* * *

Santana se dirigea vers son casier pour poser ses affaire et pouvoir enfin de rentrer chez elle après une longue journée. Elle sentit un corps se collé au siens ainsi que deux bras entouré sa taille. Elle reconnut immédiatement la personne. Par l'odeur de fleur qu'elle émanait, par sa douce chevelure doré qui venait la chatouiller dans le cou, par ce corps puissant mais plein de douceur mais surtout elle reconnaissait Brittany par ses baisers brulant qu'elle déposa dans le cou de Santana. Brittany arrivait facilement à faire perdre les moyens de Santana. Cette dernière s'abandonnait dans les baiser de Brittany laissant même un petit gémissement s'échapper de sa bouche. Santana se retourna afin de pouvoir voir le visage angélique de Brittany.

- Tu me manque.

- Britt, j'étais en cours avec toi, on a mangé ensemble et on s'est vu au glee club. Comment je peux te manquer ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je te trouve distante, tu n'es pas venu dormir chez moi depuis au moins deux semaines et je te sens ailleurs. Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu es parfaite. Je suis là.

-Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu es loin ?

Le regard de Brittany se posa sur le casier de Santana. A cet instant, elle comprit tout. Son corps se raidit. Elle s'efforça de retenir ses larmes. Elle savait que quand elle croiserait le regard de Santana, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de pleurer et elle ne voulait pas que Santana se serve de cette instant pour s'expliquer ou se faire pardonner car Brittany ne pourrai pas lui dire non pas dans cette état de vulnérabilité. Alors elle décida de partir en courant en évitant de poser son regard sur Santana.

Santana ne compris pas l'attitude de sa petite amie. Elle tenta de la rattraper mais Brittany fut trop rapide pour Santana. Brittany était rentrée à toute vitesse dans sa voiture et alla chez elle le plus rapidement possible. Son téléphone n'arrêtait pas de retentir, mais elle tentait de ne pas y prêter attention. En rentrant chez elle, elle monta directement dans sa chambre en pleurant sans même saluer sa mère. Mme Pierce voulut monter pour savoir pourquoi sa fille rentrait, effondré, mais une personne frappa à la porte.

Santana prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers la maison de Brittany. Elle lui envoyait des messages, essayait de la joindre mais Brittany ne répondait pas. Une fois arriver devant la grande maison blanche au volet rose, elle commençât à paniquer. Elle s'interrogeât se demandât ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mettre Brittany dans cet état. Certes, elle avait été distante ces dernier temps mais ne pensait pas que sa blesserai sa petite amie et surtout pas autant. Elle frappa à la porte et se fut Susan Pierce qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Oh Santana ! Tu es la ! Brittany vient de rentrer en larme et c'est enfermé. Bon sang, que s'est –il passé ? dit-elle doucement et inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. On parlait et elle s'est enfuie.

- Attends je vais la voir et lui dire que tu es là.

Elle monta et frappa à la porte de sa fille.

- Mon cœur, Santana est là, elle veut te parler.

- Je ne veux pas la voir, je ne veux plus jamais la voir ! Cria-t-elle.

La mère ferma la porte, descendit et vu Santana en pleure.

- Ne vous en fait pas, je l'ai entendu. Je ne vous dérangerai plus.

Elle partit en courant. Susan ne comprenait plus la situation. Elle se demandait comment se couple qu'elle admirait pour leur courage était arrivé là. Elle avait mal pour sa fille mais aussi pour Santana car elle avait bien vu la souffrance dans son regard. Une chose qu'elle en était sûr, ces deux fille s'aimaient et aucune des deux n'avait envie de se séparer de son plein grès. Il fallait qu'elle découvre se qu'il s'était passé. Elle retourna dans la chambre de Brittany et vit sa fille recroquevillé dans son lit essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Elle se rapprocha du lit, s'assit près d'elle et lui caressa les cheveux. Quelques seconde plus tard, Brittany se jeta dans les bras de sa mère et se laissa aller. Susan la berçât en lui chuchotant des paroles rassurantes.

- C'est terrible maman. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait.

- Chut mon cœur, ça va aller.

Santana ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle dans cet état, elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Elle sut tout de suite qui était cette personne. C'est instinctivement qu'elle se dirigea vers la maison de Quinn. Même si beaucoup de personne les voyaient comme rival voir ennemie, elle n'était pas moins que des amis très proche. Elle se comprenait et se soutenait malgré leur conflit. Elle sonna et ce fut Quinn qui ouvrât la porte. Cette dernière fut très surprise de la vue de sa meilleure amie sur son perron en larme. Elle la fit entrer et l'amena directement vers le canapé afin de discuter et de la consoler. Quinn était déstabilisé. Elle avait rarement vu Santana pleurer. Quinn en était sur cela avait un rapport avec Brittany.

- C'est Brittany ? Elle va bien ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- E… Elle m'a p…plaquééééééé dit-elle en s'effondrant dans les bras de Quinn.

- C…Comment ça ?

Santana lui expliqua toute l'histoire n'oubliant aucuns détails.

- Et c'est tout. Je veux dire tu n'as rien fait de plus ? Tu n'as rien oublié ?

- Non ça s'est exactement passé comme ça.

- Et c'est vrai tu as été distante ?

- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais la perdre pour ça. Tu sais je l'aime tellement. Je me suis rendu compte que si je l'a perdait j'en mourrais alors j'ai eu un peu peur mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est vraiment de la perdre. Je suis vraiment la pire des connes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle tout va s'arranger. Dit- elle en la prenant dans une étreinte rassurante.

- J'ai tout gâché. Je gâche tout. Je suis horrible. Je l'ai fait souffrir.

Quinn avait mal de voir son amie dans cet état. Santana pleura toute la soirée et s'endormi dans les bras de Quinn épuisé par ses larmes.

Les deux jeunes filles furent réveillées par la mère de Quinn.

- Santana ? Que fais-tu ici ? Comment se fait-il que vous aviez dormis dans le canapé ? Vous n'allez pas être en retard.

- Santana tu peux aller prendre ta douche au premier prend la serviette rouge.

- Ok.

Elle partit laissant les deux Fabray seul. Quinn décida de s'expliqué.

- Désolé Maman de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. Santana est venu à l'improviste complètement effondrée. J'ai passé la soirée à la consolé, elle s'est endormi épuisé par toutes ses larmes et j'ai dû m'endormir par la suite.

- Ce n'ai pas grave. Je comprends.

Santana revint une dizaines de minutes plus tard et mangea avec les Fabray. Un peu plus tard, elles partirent avec la voiture de Quinn. En sortant de la voiture afin de rejoindre le lycée, elles croisèrent Brittany.

Brittany n'en revenait pas à ses yeux. Elle voyait Santana descendre de la voiture de Quinn Fabray habillé de la même façon qu'hier. La conclusion avait été vite faite. Elle avait forcement couché avec elle.

- Tu ne perds pas de temps toi. Tu essayes de battre un record des filles que tu te tape. Tu me dégoute.

Ces mots brisèrent Santana. De plus elle ne les comprenait pas. Santana vit que Quinn voulait suivre Brittany alors elle lui fit un signe pour qu'elle aille la rejoindre. Quinn courra derrière Brittany essayant de la rattraper alors que Santana sentait son monde s'écrouler. Elle se lissa glisser contre la voiture de Quinn.

Quinn réussit à rattraper Brittany.

- Attends-moi Britt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, vas plutôt sauter ta brune.

Quinn fut tout d'abord choqué par le langage cru utilisé par la douce Brittany, puis prit peur par la deuxième parti de sa phrase. Avait-elle découvert son secret ? Elle l'attira dans une salle vide.

- Comment la tu su ?

- Ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu du visage.

- Pourtant je pensais que nous avions été discrète.

Tu trouves ça discret ça, d'arriver dans la même voiture alors que Santana porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

- Attends pourquoi tu me parle de Santana.

- Toi et Santana. Pourquoi tu pensais que je parlais de qui ?

- Personne. Mais je n'ai pas couché avec Santana et il y a rien entre nous à part de l'amitié.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes venu ensemble et qu'elle avait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier.

- Parce que elle est venu chez moi hier après s'être fait virer de chez toi, et qu'elle a pleuré toute la soirée. Elle s'est endormie dans mes bras trop fatiguée de pleurer.

- Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et qu'elle a juste pleurer ?

- Oui. Et tu sais, elle s'en veut beaucoup, et elle n'a pas arrêter de dire qu'elle était minable et qu'elle regrettait.

- Bah ça, pour regretter, elle peut regretter, elle n'avait pas qu'à me tromper.

- Te tromper ?

- Oui, j'ai bien vu qu'elle s'écartait de moi. Mais j'ai tout découvert. C'était trop gros. D'abord le duo qu'elles ont fait toutes les deux puis après le câlin qu'elles se sont fait et ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille c'est quand j'ai vu sa photo dans les casiers de Santana.

- Mais de qui tu parles ?

- De Rachel ! Santana me trompe avec Rachel.

- Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ?

Quinn partit furieusement.

Santana laissât une fois de plus ses larmes coulé. Une main réconfortent se posa sur son épaule. Elle releva ses yeux embuée et vit les yeux plein de compassion de Rachel. Cette dernière aida Santana à se relever et sans un mot la prit dans les bras.

Quinn arrivât et se dirigea furieusement vers Rachel.

- Alors Brittany disait la vérité. Tu m'as mentit, je t'ai attendu et toi tu baise avec ma meilleure amie dans mon dos. Tu comptes avoir combien de conquête ? Déjà tu devais rompre avec Finn. Le pire c'est que c'est à moi que j'en veux le plus car je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et quand tu m'as dit qu'il te fallait du temps mais que je devais t'attendre. Tu es la pire garce que je connaisse.

Elle partit aussi rapidement qu'elle fut arrivée laissant Santana et Rachel choqué.

- Elle vient de rompre avec moi.

- Elle croit que j'ai couché avec toi.

- Alors que je n'étais même pas encore officiellement avec elle.

- Je viens de perdre ma meilleure amie.

- Tout ça parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à me décider.

- J'ai tout perdu en l'espace deux jours.

- Je dois voir Finn et rompre avec lui et récupérer Quinn.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'en peux plus.

Rachel partit presque en courant et se dirigea directement vers le casier de Finn. Par chance, il était déjà là. Elle s'approcha de lui. A la vue de Rachel, il fit un grand sourire niait qui perdu dès la première phrase de Rachel.

- Finn faut que je te parle. Je suis brutal je sais mais ça ne peut plus durer. Tu es très gentille. L'homme parfait mais pas pour moi. On doit rompre parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre et je vais la perdre si j'attends trop.

Finn mit du temps à comprendre tout. C'est au bout de 3 minutes qu'il dit avec une tête indescriptible

- Elle ?

- Oui j'aime une fille et je veux faire ma vie avec elle pas avec toi ni un autre homme juste elle.

- Tu es en train de me plaqué et me dire que tu es une gouine.

Elle lui administra une gifle.

- Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de moi. Et oui je te quitte maintenant je vais la rejoindre et je te dis a plus.

Finn ne comprenait plus rien, cela devait surement être une blague qu'ont organisée ses potes du football et Rachel.

Rachel courra jusqu'au casier de Quinn. Elle la vit et toujours en courant, elle l'attrapa et l'entraina jusqu'au toilette les plus proche. Elle ferma la porte et se jeta sur les lèvres de Quinn. Au début, Quinn fut trop surprise pour réagir puis se rendit compte de ce qui se passait et repoussa Rachel.

- Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comme cela, alors qu'il y a deux minutes je t'ai dit que s'était fini entre nous. Je viens de découvrir que ta couché avec Santana et la tu viens m'embr…

Elle fut coupée à nouveau par les lèvres de Rachel.

- Rachel !

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Santana.

- Mais pourta…

- Je n'ai pas couché avec elle car elle ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse.

- Et Finn ?

- J'ai rompu avec lui à l'instant, je me suis rendu compte que c'est toi que j'aimais et que je ne pourrais pas te perdre. Ça m'a fait trop mal ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, même si ce n'était pas vrai. J'ai vu l'effet que ça me ferais si tu me quittais et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir ça…

Cette fois ci ce fut Quinn qui celât ses lèvres à celle de Rachel afin de la faire taire.

- Tu parles trop. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Quinn, je te promets que je suis qu'à toi. Tu procède mon cœur et mon âme au creux de tes mains, fais en ce que tu veux.

- Ça veut dire qu'on est officiellement ensemble.

- Oui, on est enfin ensemble et je pouvoir me vanter devant tout le monde d'avoir la meilleure et la plus belle des petites amies.

- Tu veux vraiment faire ton coming out aujourd'hui et te montrer avec moi aujourd'hui ?

- J'en ai marre de me cacher. Je veux crier au monde entier que Quinn Fabray est ma petite amie.

- On va se contenter du lycée pour l'instant hein ? Dit-elle en riant et en embrassant le bout du nez de sa copine.

- Allez sortons.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le casier de Rachel main dans la main. Tous les regards se tournaient vers elles.

Rachel prit c'est affaire dans le casier mais fut stopper car la porte de son casier venait de se claquer violement en manquant de lui casser la main. La rage se faisait sentir par cet acte. Finn.

- Tu ne peux pas rompre avec moi simplement comme ça. On est fait pour être ensemble. Et je ne laisserais pas une petite conne te pervertir.

- Fait gaffe comment tu parles de ma petite copine.

- Ta petite copine alors c'est fait c'est officiel. Tu te fous de ma gueule. Mais vas-y appelle là je l'attends-moi. Dit-il en empoignent Rachel.

- Finn tu me fais mal.

- Lâche-la immédiatement ! Dit Quinn d'un ton froid et effrayant.

- Dégage Fabray ! Ce n'est pas tes affaires.

- C'est mes affaires tant que tu ne lâches pas ma petite amie.

Sur le choc Finn lâcha Rachel qui retomba à terre. Quinn se précipita vers elle et l'aida à ce relevé. Rachel se laissa faire et se refugia dans les bras protecteur et chaleureux de Quinn.

- C'est toi qui m'as piqué é ma Rachel.

- Je ne te l'ai pas piqué, elle m'a préféré.

Rachel lui chuchota que c'était la même chose ce qui lui provoqua un petit sourire.

- Vous êtes en train de me faire une blague, c'est ça. Aller c'était très marrant mais les blague les plus courte sont les meilleur, aller revient Rachel.

- Finn ce n'est pas une blague, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir mais j'aime Quinn.

- Arrête ! Dit-il agressivement tu n'es pas lesbienne et Quinn n'ont plus.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça Finn.

- Je refuse que vous deveniez lesbienne. Déjà Santana m'a fait le coup alors je refuse que toute les filles avec qui je sois sorti deviennent lesbienne.

- SANTANA ! dirent-elles en cœur.

- On l'a oublié, il faut qu'on lui parle, qu'elle aille parler a Britt qui croit que tu as couché avec Santana.

- Viens on y va maintenant, elle est rentré chez elle.

- On va rater les premiers cours !

- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est plus important.

- Rachel Berry tu es en train de rejoindre le coté obscure.

- Tant que c'est avec toi ça me va. On prend ta voiture, elle est garée moins loin.

- Hé ! Ne partez pas ! On n'a pas fini.

- Si Finn, on a fini, entre nous c'est fini.

Arriver devant la maison de Santana, elles sonnèrent plusieurs fois. Mais personne ne répondit. Elles décidèrent de passé par la porte de derrière qui était toujours ouverte. Elles entrèrent et allèrent dans la chambre de Santana. Elles la retrouvèrent dans son lit recroquevillé sur elle-même, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Probablement des chansons tristes. Quinn se rapprocha doucement de Santana et se plaça à côté d'elle et lui plaça sa main dans ses cheveux tendrement de façon qu'elle sache qu'elle était là. Santana sursauta au contact puis se retourna et en voyant Quinn, elle lui sauta dessus dans une étreinte désespéré.

- Quinn ! Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je te jure que je n'ai pas couché avec Rachel, jamais je pourrais. En plus je sais ce qu'il y a entre vous. Croix moi je n'ai rien fais.

- Je sais Santana.

Cette dernière la regarda étrangement. Quinn lui désigna Rachel qui observait la scène touchante qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Santana laissa échappé des sanglot dans le cou de Quinn.

- Chut je suis la maintenant. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne partirais pas.

Après 20 bonnes minutes, après que Santana se soit totalement calmer. Quinn décida d'attaquer la conversation.

- Alors écoute-moi bien Santana, tu vas préparer tes affaires et venir avec nous en cours.

- Non je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux et tu vas le faire. Tu vas y aller, voir Brittany et te battre. Tu vas lui dire ce que tu m'as dit hier et lui dire que tout le reste et un malentendu. Vous allez vous remettre ensemble et comme ça on sera super heureuse toutes les quatre et ceci n'est non-négociable.

Santana se leva d'un bond et descendu les marche quatre par quatre. Une fois arriver en bas hurla.

- C'est quand vous voulez. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Il faut que je me remette avec ma copine.

- Santana est de retour. Informa Quinn.

Brittany était rentrée en cours de mathématiques. Dix minutes après la sonnerie, Quinn et Rachel arrivèrent en courant.

- Mlle Berry, Mlle Fabray heureuse de vous compter parmi nous. Vous avez dix minutes de retard que ça ne se reproduise plus.

- Merci Monsieur. Ah oui et Brittany et convoqué dans le bureau de proviseur.

Tout le monde fut surprit, surtout Brittany. Mais elle s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le bureau du proviseur jusqu'au moment où elle fut attiré de force dans les toilette. Cette odeur inoubliable et reconnaissable parmi des milliers. Santana.

- Santana, je n'ai ni l'envie ni la possibilité de te parler j'ai un rendez-vous.

- C'est moi qui ai demandé aux filles de te dire que tu as été convoqué. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu m'écoute.

- Je n'en ai pas envie laisse-moi partir.

- Non ! Je ne t'ai pas trompé, les filles m'ont expliqué, mais jamais je t'aurais trompé je t'aime trop.

- Mais le duo…

- Je l'ai fait comme je l'ai fait avec tous les membres du club.

- Mais je vous ai vu faire un câlin.

- Tu fais des câlin à tout le monde pourtant je ne dis rien et tu connais Berry, tout le temps à avoir des gestes d'affection.

- Oui mais la photo.

- La photo, elle m'a demandé de la mette pour que je me rappelle d'elle.

- Tu pourras l'enlever ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé que tu me trompais mais comme tu étais distante j'ai tout de suite cru que c'était ça.

- C'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du être distante. Mais dans moins deux mois je m'en vais à Louisville et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi. Alors je me suis éloigner pour voir ce que sa ferais de vivre alors qu'on était loin l'une de l'autre. Mais ça a été atroce et on se verra le plus possible dès que je pourrais revenir je le ferais. Je t'aime tellement. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal pendant cette semaine.

- C'est oublier, je t'aime trop pour t'en vouloir de pas vouloir me perdre.

Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Peu après elle rejoignirent la classe.

- Mlle Pierce vous êtes déjà revenu avec… Mlle Lopez qu'elle honneur de nous faire acte de présence. Donner moi votre excuse avant que je ne vous vire.

- Elle était avec moi. J'étais près du bureau et puis on y ait allé toutes les deux.

- Bien. On dirait que vous avez été sauvé cette fois-ci. Elles entrèrent et se placèrent à leur place. Tout au long du cours, Brittany n'arrêta pas de lancer des regard noir à Rachel ou en lui envoyant des message comme « she is mine » ou « no touch »

La journée se termina calmement et amoureusement surtout comme quoi un malheureux malentendu peu tout changé.


End file.
